1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of baked goods containing flavor chips in which the overall flavor and texture are improved. In addition to improvements which are made in the crumb portion, there are also improvements in the texture and flavor of the flavor chips.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many popular forms of baked goods contain flavor chips, including cookies and, more recently, certain types of cakes and biscuits. The flavor chips typically consist substantially of fats, sugars and flavoring materials. Chocolate flavored chips have been the traditional favorite, but butterscotch and peanut butter-flavored chips have become quite popular.
The general procedure for the commercial preparation of a flavor chip cookie dough is as follows (minor substitutions of the ingredients may occur from product to product, but the steps in the procedure are essentially the same): sugar, whey solids, egg powder, salt, and shortening are weighed out first and mixed. Mixing is discontinued and emulsifier and flavors are added after which the dough is mixed again. At this point, honey, water, and ammonium bicarbonate or similar materials are added and the dough is mixed. Flour and sodium bicarbonate are then added and mixed. At this point the dough is fairly stiff and chocolate or other chips are added after which mixing is continued until all chips are blended. This mixing step should be accomplished in minimum time, usually 30-45 seconds.
In baked goods containing conventional chips, the chips usually melt during the baking, remain soft for several hours thereafter, and then generally resolidify. Freshly baked products containing soft chips are often preferred by consumers as having improved texture and enhanced chip flavor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process of preparing a dough or batter which, after baking, will result in a product of noticeably superior flavor and texture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for producing ready to serve baked products with enhanced flavor and soft textured flavor chips which resemble the texture and flavor of conventional freshly baked chip-containing products.